magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FAQ
Mic power? not sure where to ask this, but what is the following item for in the config file: # mic-power is boolean. Turn it on if you are using an electret mic audio.mic-power = 1 Is it Phantom Power? I'm using a JuicedLink Cx231. --MikePal 05:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : The 5D doesn't produce phantom power, but it will add a small amount of power for electret mics. If you are using the juicedLink you can turn audio.mic-power=0 to reduce a small amount of DC signal in the input. This parameter is independent of the juicedLink's phantom power settings. There will be a better description of the config file parameters for the upcoming 0.1.6 release. -- Autopilot 13:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) AV Output I would like to be able to switch the headphone jack to the original AV output. is there a way that could be made a choice in the menu? Thanks! Magic Lantern Menu Accessibility in live view mode? When I bring up the "ML" menu in live view I am unable to move through the menu. I can use the SET button to run a particular feature such as stack focus but I must press MENU first then enter the ML menu and make sure I have the particular feature highlighted. Am I doing something wrong here? --Jsligh 19:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Using External monitor and LCD Hi everybody I have been using the 5D for quite a while but always end up with the same problem when i'm on a production. I shoot using zacuto gear and especially the Zfinder when i'm doing handheld. Usually when I work with a director, he usually wants to see what i'm shooting in a video monitor while i'm filming it. But when you plug in a monitor through the HDMI output you can no longer see anything since the LCD preview screen on the DSLR shuts down instantly. I've never managed to find a good solution to fix that issue. Does anybody know something that can adress this issue Thank you Antoine Julien Montreal Canada Does anybody know something that can adress this issue Thank you Antoine Julien Montreal Canada Good quistion.... Any answers? Motion Tracking and rolling shutter Dear all, All Cmos-based cameras use the Rolling shutter method to capture video. Motion tracking software don't really like Rolling shutter. Does the magic lantern firmware change the shutter to a global shutter ? Or is this completely undoable as included in the camera's hardware ? More info on: http://www.dvxuser.com/jason/CMOS-CCD/ Thanks ! Laurent Crivello Panasonic GH1 Consideration The Panasonic Lumix GH1 has shown to be a formidable hdslr and on par in many ways with both the 7D and 5D. The lack of mirror makes this camera especially important, due to the large amount of lenses that can easily be adapted for it. The Magic Lantern has done brilliant work on the 5D Mark II that help to make it more "filmmaker friendly". If a GH1 or a number of GH1s where able to be donated to the Magic Lantern cause, would there be any consideration of attempting to reverse engineer the camera to achieve the great thing that have been done with the 5D? I realize this is an intensive and time consuming process but there is a large community of filmmakers that would surely donate and be very grateful if this was taken into consideration. Thanks, GH1 owners Hi, I've read that the Magic Lantern hack can override the 12 minute HD video limitation of the 5D MKII but there is nothing specifically about that here.. There is no reason why the camera can't just save the 4gb clip and conintue recording a new one from where it lfet off like many other devices limited by the FAT32 file system, or is there? Crop - Record Hi, would it be possible to implement a function that allows me to record movie, while zooming to 5x or 10x in Live View Mode? (5DMkII) Thanks, greetings from Germany Michael white balance Everything works great thank you very much. How do I get the white balance to kelvin 550d From Expo menu. permanent centered square magnifier 10x at live view Hi Magic Lantern, i write you more as a photographer that use manual lenses than a video maker. i would like to ask you if there is some way to develope in lantern magic software a permanent way to have in the center of the live view a small square of 1 cm with permanent loupe magnifier view in 5x or 10x for having the chance of making focusing and also having a vision of the scene.sometimes while you use the magnifier for accurate the focus and comming down to get the scene , you lost the photo, the subject is gone.i think the 1cm or 1.5 cm permanent magnified square in the midle of the live view / scene could really help to make fast focusing.is that possible to do?do you have a sub forum of firmware developer more oriented to photographers?thank thank a lot ----- Like AJ's zoom overlay? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nW25AtYjAk 1D Mark IV Is there any updates or firware for the 1D Mark IV?will any of the firmwares work for the 1D? I was looking for the same answer. Does this work on a 1D Mark IV? 550D Hi there, I'm using a Canon 550D and I didn't find a lot of options that I saw in tutorials, like some kinds of cropmarks, the WB temperature, and the live view options. I'm using the last firmware from canon, 1.0.9 HELP ME!!!!! Answer: Learn to read this very wiki your reading, all of those things you mention are part of this magic lantern firmware. Maybe answer: I found I was in easy mode at the first install and I could only see most but not all functions, and when I switched to advanced mode all of the functions become visible. I hope this can help. Cheers bigd55 How to turn off the white square so it does not show up on tv screen? I'm trying to broadcast a speaker live to separate rooms but the white square shows up on the tvs. Is there a way to get rid of that so it does not show up? ---- * 550D/500D/60D => ClrScreen: Always, or AFFrame: AutoHide * 5D2 with AJ 5.x => Kill Overlay Magic Zoom only works for 1 shot - T2i Hi, I am a new ML user. I use the Magic Zoom window to MF. Works great but only problem is that the feature would disappear after one shot. I push the magnify zoom buttom but nothing happens. I have to turn off the camera to have it activate again. It's a pain. Any suggestion on how to fix this, Thank you problem is the same on either July and August version. How about 1D mark III? Hi, guys... so I was wondering, would it be possible to mod a firmware to make the 1d mark rec and to give a iso boost uo to 25600? tkx Continuous Autofocus in Movie Mode (550d) It would be great if you could get the continuous autofocus working for the canon 550D. It really comes in handy when your using something like a motion stabilizer / steadicam and you can't afford a focus puller! I recently bought one of these: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6CZbf30qH0 After running some basic tests with it at home, I find that the type of shots I can get are quite limited. If i want to move around a little more and maintain a variable distance from the subject in frame, i have to go back to my HV20! Please get the continuous autofocus working and keep me updated : ) I'll be happy to shoot some tests for anyone who is developing! Thanks Caroline Pires www.carolinepires.co.uk 23:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Is it going to be possible to use the camera to shoot video in raw mode? Or would this be a physical limitation of the processor to shoot over 1080i? 22:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Copy directly to HDD Hi, I hope i'm in the right place for this. What would really nice is a function on ML so you can copy your videos or photos directly from my t2i /550d to my HDD. This would be a great function. Maybe this can be a new function!! Let me hear! Greetz, Remco tengo una canon eos T3i con actualizacion 1.0.2 y quise intalarle magic lantern pero no se intala en la camara-´´´´ Focus Trap for Auto Racing Stills Will Focus Trap work for taking long lens auto racing stills ? I've been a motorsports shooter for decades, and would like to be able to set up a 60D with say a Canon 300 mm F4 on a circuit, trained at a certain corner ... and have the camera automatically take an (in-focus) shot every time a car comes by. Thanks ... 01:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if this has been aked before, but I cant find any info at all Help Please: Is there any way I can download to print the User guides to my PC so that I can work with them off line? Rwill19050 13:37, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Richard Williams Does ML work with T5i? Has ML been tested or known to work with the Canon T5i? Thanks, Todd